ERB Mike vs Vito vs Svetlana vs Chester vs Manitoba vs Mal
by ATK Forever
Summary: Something i always wanted to do. ERB between mike and his personalities. This is a one time thing. Rated T for language. I will be fixing errors.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this when I was in the zone, the really weird zone. **

Ahhhhhhhh EPIC RAP BATTLES of TD.

Mike. VS... Vito... BEGIN.

**Vito:** "Ay yo Mikey, guess what, this is my domain,

And you ain't gonna win this battle with that crappy old mane.

Your time in this place is over and your way of life is weak,

and we both know that after junior high you've way past your peak.

Let's face it, the best you could do was a dumb little redhead,

and we both know she'd be better off dead,

so pull off your shirt and get a real girl,

or at least someone who you can kiss without having to hurl.''

**Mike:** "Don't talk about about Zoey that way, you piece of New Jersey trash.

You think your so hot, you clearly couldn't remember the summer bash.

Hey you must be lost cuz you think your the boss,

well guess what this isn't your little Jersey shore so just keep walking and follow the moss.

Look I'm sorry I said that but you crossed the line,

now get out of this head and get out of my life because it is mine.

Rip off y shirt ha, that i'l be the day,

now if you please get back in your plane and by on your way.''

**Vito** '' Yo its not a plane it's a jet,

and at least im not afraid to get a little wet.

I'll slam you down to the mat just like swagger,

and beat you in a dance off cuz i got moves like jaggar,

at least i can pick up a girl and keep her

while you just sit and act like little weeper.

Now listen closely cuz im only saying it once,

you go to school all you want, but you'll still be a dunce.''

**Mike** '' A dunce, really, that's the best you can call me

you've got an iq 10, and im not saying sorry.

You shouldn't have tested me Vito now it's my turn,

now get ready cuz this is gonna burn.

Your raps are stupid and so is your face,

now leave cuz you're never gonna win this race at your pace.

You say my way of life is weak,

well at least im not some stupid Jersey geek.''

**Svetlana:** '' Are you really doing this again,

well i guess i'll just flip all the way to the end.''

'' Just like the last time i'll beat you all in this race,

and triple spin slam both of you on you face.

Vito you are rip of of Vinny

and your dance moves lack style,

and the worst thing about you is, you dress like a pedophile.''

'' Mike i respect you and your entire family,

but when im done with you you'll end up like Alejandro after season 3.''

'' You both need to be taught a lesson and learn some respect,

so when im done you both look like a car wreck.''

**Chester:** '' Oh great here i am again,

i told you people a thousand times that im asleep at ten.

Looks like i have to take down a scrawny kid, and jersey shore

and a stupid little gymnast who dresses like a w####.''

' Mike, you could have been rich but you choose love,

and Vito, im just gonna say it, your a bitch.

Svetlana I don't need to rhyme tell you that your ugly,

i'll mess up your face, but i guess your mother did it for me.

You all have no class your music is horrible,

but your little raps and your rhymes now that's adorable.''

**Manitoba** '' Crikey, i must be having a nightmare,

its the one when 4 freaks are complaining about their hair.

Oy my name Manitoba and i'll run you down,

your all gonna get your faces slammed in the ground.

Mike you been in control for too long

so here's a gun, i'll see you at the crack of dawn.

Vito and Chester, i can't make you guys any worse

and Svetlana, i'll throw your body in a hearse.

I'm the real sheriff of this town

now all you freaks should walk away before i give you a frown.''

**Mal: **It's my time and only mine

and i'll crush all you freaks who don't know how to rhyme

I'm the malevolent one who everyone fears

and the one who's not going to wipe up your tears.

Mike your weak and so is your girlfriend

and when im done you'll both be dead.

Vito, while you were at the beach, catching some waves

i was at your home town, turning them into slaves.

Svetlana your dance moves can't help you

Manitoba, what am i saying, what can you do.

Chester i'll keep you for comedy

when im done no one will stop me.

You can try to stop me, but i'll just work faster

now you all shall bow down to YOUR MASTER.''

WHO ONE

WHOSE NEXT

NOBODY CUZ THIS WAS A ONE TIME THING.


	2. Alternate ending

Ahhhhhhhh EPIC RAP BATTLES of TD. Mike. VS... Vito... BEGIN.

**Vito:** "Ay yo Mikey, guess what, this is my domain,

And you ain't gonna win this battle with that crappy old mane.

Your time in this place is over and your way of life is weak,

and we both know that after junior high you've way past your peak.

Let's face it, the best you could do was a dumb little redhead,

and we both know she'd be better off dead,

so pull off your shirt and get a real girl,

or at least someone who you can kiss without having to hurl.

'' **Mike:** "Don't talk about about Zoey that way, you piece of New Jersey trash.

You think your so hot, you clearly couldn't remember the summer bash.

Hey you must be lost cuz you think your the boss, well guess what

this isn't your little Jersey shore so just keep walking and follow the moss.

Look I'm sorry I said that but you crossed the line,

now get out of this head and get out of my life because it is mine.

Rip off y shirt ha, that i'l be the day,

now if you please get back in your plane and by on your way.

'' **Vito** '' Yo its not a plane it's a jet,

and at least im not afraid to get a little wet.

I'll slam you down to the mat just like swagger,

and beat you in a dance off cuz i got moves like jaggar,

at least i can pick up a girl and keep her

while you just sit and act like a little creeper.

Now listen closely cuz im only saying it once,

you go to school all you want, but you'll still be a dunce.

'' **Mike** '' A dunce, really, that's the best you can call me

you've got an iq 10, and im not saying sorry.

You shouldn't have tested me Vito now it's my turn,

now get ready cuz this is gonna burn.

Your raps are stupid and so is your face, now leave cuz you're never gonna win this race at your pace.

You say my way of life is weak,

well at least im not some stupid Jersey geek.

'' **Svetlana**: '' Are you really doing this again,

well i guess i'll just flip all the way to the end.''

'' Just like the last time i'll beat you all in this race,

and triple spin slam both of you on you face.

Vito you are rip of of Vinny and your dance moves lack style,

and the worst thing about you is, you dress like a pedophile.''

'' Mike i respect you and your entire family,

but when im done with you you'll end up like Alejandro after season 3.''

'' You both need to be taught a lesson and learn some respect,

so when im done you both look like a car wreck.

'' **Chester:** '' Oh great here i am again,

i told you people a thousand times that im asleep at ten.

Looks like i have to take down a scrawny kid, and jersey shore

and a stupid little gymnast who dresses like a w####.''

' Mike, you could have been rich but you choose love,

and Vito, im just gonna say it, your a bitch.

Svetlana I don't need to rhyme tell you that your ugly,

i'll mess up your face, but i guess your mother did it for me.

You all have no class your music is horrible

, but your little raps and your rhymes now that's adorable.

'' **Manitoba** '' Crikey, i must be having a nightmare,

its the one when 4 freaks are complaining about their hair.

Oy my name Manitoba and i'll run you down,

your all gonna get your faces slammed in the ground.

Mike you been in control for too long

so here's a gun, i'll see you at the crack of dawn.

Vito and Chester, i can't make you guys any worse

and Svetlana, i'll throw your body in a hearse.

I'm the real sheriff of this town

now all you freaks should walk away before i give you a frown.

'' **Mal:** It's my time and only mine

and i'll crush all you freaks who don't know how to rhyme

I'm the malevolent one who everyone fears

and the one who's not going to wipe up your tears.

Mike your weak and so is your girlfriend

and when im done you'll both be dead.

Vito, while you were at the beach, catching some waves

i was at your home town, turning them into slaves.

Svetlana your dance moves can't help you

Manitoba, what am i saying, what can you do.

Chester i'll keep you for comedy

when im done no one will stop me.

You can try to stop me, but i'll just work faster

now you all shall bow down to YOUR MASTER.''

**Mike and his personalities looked at each other.**

**Vito** '' Wait my friends are his slaves.''

**Chester **'' You don't have any friends.''

**Svetlana** '' Whats the point, were all gonna die.''

**Mal **'' Thats right, so you should all just lie down and cry.''

**Mike** '' We can't just give up.''

**Manitoba** '' Does anyone know kung fu.''

**Mal** '' It doesn't matter.''

**Vito** '' Fuck you.''

All the personalities just looked at the ground in shame. Except for Mike.

**Mike** '' No, because for the first time.''

**Vito** '' You feel like were together.''

**Mike** '' Exactly, now look it seems bleak but if we team up we can beat him.''

**Chester** '' For once i feel the same.''

**Svetlana** '' I think for once, we all feel the same.''

**Mal** '' Oh please, none of you loser ca...''

**All personalities to Mal. **'' SHUT UP.''

**Vito. **'' You deserve whats coming''

**Svetlana. **'' So you better get ready.''

**Manitoba** '' Cuz were the words were gonna rap.''

**Mike** '' Are gonna he heavy.''

**Chester** '' When you leave will have a party.''

**Vito** '' And ain't invited, im sorry.''

**All personalities.** '' Cuz the only reason you think your bad, is because your girlfriend dumped you so you killed her dad.'' No joke.

**Chester** '' Now leave.''

**Manitoba** '' Before we drop more bombs.''

**All** '' So now you know what its like to lose to the boss.''

**And that was it. I hope you liked the alternate ending. Stay tune for more battles coming soon.**


End file.
